The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 94: In Trial
Here's the episode. Part 1:A normal day ACF:(Sits on couch) ..... Dot:Morning... ACF:Good morning... Dot:Baljeet where's Pinkie Pie Underwear... ACF:O-Kay.... (Geapora walks over to couch) Dot:We don't have any room Geapora.. Geapora:(falls alseep and makes the loudest snores ever) ACF:Lets go outside... (Outside) ACF:So uh..what now? Sonic:How about we pull a prank on Justin Beiber.. ACF:No we can't just prank Justin Beiber.... MP76:Why not? ACF:Because..we need to prank Miley Cyrus too! Everyone:Yes!! Mordecai:ACF what should we do... ACF:I don't know but something beyond awesome. Rigby:How about we give him a wedgie? ACF:Nah,a wedgie's not good enogh. Rigby:C'mon dude please? ACF:Okay.. (ACF walks inside) ACF:Phineas! Ferb! Prof.Wright! I need your help! Skips:I wonder what she's doing... Bob:She might be asking for their help for the prank. Part 2:Its done..EditEdit (5 hours later) Phineas:Its done! ACF:I present to you the Prank-Machine. Tornadospeed:Who should test it out.. ACF:How about Justin Beiber Spongebob:Great idea... Phineas:How would we attract him? ACF:We can call him. Phineas:That makes sense :) ACF:(calls) Justin Beiber we want you to come here,we ugh...need you... Justin Beiber:Okay...tell Phineas I said he gets 2 noogies instead of one. ACF:Okay.. (Justin Beiber walks to their house) ACF:Now! Kh2cool:(hits Justin Beiber with a frying pan) Phonix Wright: OBECTION! ACF:Ready Knuckles & Murray! (Murray & Knuckles put Justin Beiber into the prank machine) Justin Beiber:What are you doing? ACF:Turn it on! Phineas:(turns on machine) (Justin Beiber gets extreamly pranked by the machine) Justin Beiber:That's it I'm calling the police. Kh2cool:No wait! Justin Beiber:Yes >:D Kh2cool:No! - - Part 2:Go to court (4 days later) Police Officer:What were you thinking. ACF:Its not us its him! He caused us a war! Justin Beiber:She's lying (starts crying) ACF:See! He's not even crying! Kh2cool:Where have you been all theese years! MP76:That guy is evil D:< Buttercup:Yeah he's evil D:< Police Officer:Your not going to jail,but your going to trial... Rainbow Dash:Can somebody hit him with a frying pan! Bob:Not me... Kh2cool:We can't go to court! Police Officer:Sure you can.... Rainbow Dash:Really someone hit the cop,with a frying pan. Baljeet:The proper term is "Police Officer" not cop... Rainbow Dash:Okay somebody hit him or Baljeet with a frying pan. Buford:Okay.. (Hits Baljeet with a frying pan) Baljeet:(passes out) Buford:HA HA HA (tosses Baljeet out window) Part 3:In Court ACF:I can't believe were in court... Kh2:Don't worry the evedince is all in here.. (points at VHS tape) Bubbles:What is it? Sonic:Its a movie.. Kh2:Its not just a movie...its evedince of Justin Beiber and who he really is. Bugs Bunny:Awesome (eats carrot) ACF:Who should go first. Wakko:I'll go first. (walks over) Judge Judy:Order Order! ACF:Why is Judge Judy our Judge? Kh2:She's the only judge that came to mind when I made this episode. Forth Wall:(breaks) Ouch.. Wakko:Okay..um...(gets nervous) Judge Judy:Hello,earth to Wakko....? LiaFH: I OBJECT Bob: Sit down! CCs and Cream:(whispering) Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury... Wakko:"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury" Justin Beiber is evil... Yakko:Get out the stage!!! Luigi:Hey be nice to him. Yakko:He's my brother..I can say whatever I want to him. LiaFH: I OBJECT Bob: Sit down! LiaFH: I OBJECT Bob: Ugh... Stop it! LiaFH: NO, BECAUSE I OBJECT ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHI-- Judge Judy: Order! Order in the court! Okay, now. As you were saying... Max: (Appears out of nowhere) KAIOKENN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 (World blows up) THE END. Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker